What HIMYM Has Taught Me
by cantwebeseventeen
Summary: The title says it all. "How I Met Your Mother" means a lot to me, so I decided to write a little bit about what I've learned from each of the characters and their relationships. Hopefully you agree with some of them :) Let me me know in the reviews!


What "How I Met Your Mother" Has Taught Me

Tracy McConnell taught me that the one is out there, and they are getting here as fast as they possibly can.

Marshal Erikson taught me to stand up for what is right. He taught me that the human heart is strong, and love is forever binding. He taught me that life is worth enjoying, especially the food. He taught me that the world should be rich and satisfying, and that family is the most important thing in the world.

Lily Aldrin taught me to go after what you love, even if it is hard, it will be worth it to accomplish your dreams. She taught me that your dreams are important, and only you are able to make them happen. She taught me so be daring, cute, and embrace my inner sexy. She taught me to be wise, and that good advice is a very rare and treasured gift.

Robin Scherbatsky taught me that, above all, loved ones are precious, and to trust others. She also taught me that your past doesn't define you, it's your actions to make a better world for yourself that matters. She also taught me that sometimes you need to take care of you, and that alone time is good. She taught me that it's healthy to venture outside your comfort zone, but to never forget your roots. She taught me that your career is important, but your relationships are more important.

Ted Mosby taught me that patience is hard, but essential to finding happiness in this world, and that emotional endurance pays off in the end. He taught me to stay strong and pull through even when things look bleak. He taught me that nothing good ever happens after 2 AM. He taught me that hope is always there, and those strong enough to hold onto it, will find their happy ending. He taught me that you will find many obstacles, but that every one you tackle leads you one step closer to destiny. He taught me to make wise decisions, but still take risks, and to put yourself out there.

Barney Stinson taught me to live life to the fullest, seize the day, enjoy life, and stay young. He taught me that love is so special, and rare, and to appreciate all those who care about you. He also taught me that people can change, you can control your own destiny, your own decisions, and are capable of changing your life for the better. He taught me that it's worth holding on to something you love, even if it brings you strife. He also taught me that people can be layered, not to judge a book by its cover, and to give second chances. He taught me that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, expect the unexpected, and never limit yourself. He also taught me that it's the mushy stuff that means the most in life… even if it's corny.

Lily and Marshall taught me that love is binding. They taught me that it's "the real stuff" that matters most. They taught me that the one you love should always support you, always have your back, and always willing to sacrifice. They taught me that life is full of firsts, and you can never run out of new experiences.

Ted and Tracy taught me that "the one" is worth waiting for, and that love should come naturally. They taught me that destiny is always at work, weaving your story together. They taught me that even when things get rough, love is eternal and never ending, even after death. They taught me that every second with the one you love is fleeting, and ever more precious.

Barney and Robin taught me that love doesn't have to make sense to make sense. They taught me that sacrifices are hard, but worth it. They taught me that love itself is hard, in fact, really hard, but love pulls through even the most stressful times. They also taught me that second chances are real, and to never give up on the person you love, no matter what. They taught me that chemistry doesn't go away, and love is unmistakable. They also taught me that love at first sight isn't always true, and that it may take a while for you to realize someone's inner beauty. They taught me that love comes with time, and that love is about treasuring all the good, and all the bad of a person.

Lily and Barney taught me that it's ok to vent, and that we all should have someone we can unleash our true feelings to. They also taught me not to judge others problems, and to always help my friends in time of need.

Marshall and Ted taught me that childhood friends last forever, and a best friend is a special and true bond that is impossible to tarnish. They taught me that a true best friend is there for you no matter what, through the ups and downs, the great times and terrible times.

Ted and Robin taught me that friendship can be scary and complicated, but still worth every second. They taught me that friendship is never really lost, and to go that extra mile to make a friend happy is worth everything in the world. They taught me that having someone to rely on is important, and taught me that being someone's rock is a major privilege (salutes to Major Privilege).

Barney and Ted taught me that best friends are like family. They taught me about the "Bro-Code". They taught me to value friendship, and hold it above all else. They taught me that true friends always come through for you. They taught me that best friends make sacrifices for you, and mean everything in the world. They taught me that friendship is an adventure. They taught me that friendship should be fun, full of memories, and always growing.


End file.
